irreversible
by rebeccabraxton
Summary: Darryl Braxton, a well respected man who has a dark past ,but really how shady is his past? Follow the course of the Braxton's life when he is taken from them and they need to fend for themselves. (WARNING SPOILERS RUMORED SPOILERS TO)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

**I'm in the mood for writing today lol, ok so this is a story that follows the course of the Braxton's life's after Mondays episode (next) in Australia, where we find out what Brax's big secret is. I know what it is (he he) so if you don't want to know I don't recommend reading this but go for it, anyways this is what I want to happen.**

**Enjoy xxx**

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own home and away or any storylines/characters from the show I write for fun, any characters or storylines I make up are usually my own and they may not be used in any circumstance without my concent thank you..._

**Please review xxx**

**Brax POV**

"The reason I'm so interested with the Barrett's is because…is because …I killed their dad" I told my horrified family ,Ricky walked up to me, "Please say that again" she whispered, her voice trembling ,I looked down ashamed tears clouding my vision as I remembered that day.

"I killed their dad" I told her ,my family shocked, she shook her head and ran out, I ran after her.

"Brax I'll go" Bianca whispered and she followed Ricky out. Casey and Heath looked at me shocked, "when?" Heath whispered, his brother wasn't a murderer.

"when I was 13" I mumbled Heath looked up, he now remembered exactly what day that was,

"15 October" he mumbled and I nodded, Tamara and Kyle stood there shocked.

"What were you doing murdering some kids dad at 13?" Tamara added, I grabbed his keys and walked out, they all flinched when the door slammed.

…

I knew exactly what I needed to do, they knew, my family think of me as a murderer; I've lost all respect I used to have. I went autopilot, and drove straight to the police station, I couldn't live with myself, all these memories were flooding my mind.

I walked into the police station, this wasn't me, but the one person I thought about at the moment was dead, she worked at the police station. Watson was at the desk and she was shocked to see me,

"Brax, how can I help you?"

me and Watson were pretty good mates now, half the officers called me Brax. It was now or never

"I'm here to confess to the murder of Johnny Barrett 19 years ago" I confessed, her head snapped up and she looked at me shocked, she walked from behind the back of the desk and began, the handcuffs I had forgotten about got snapped onto my risk.

"Darryl Braxton, you are under arrest for the suspected murder of Johnny Barrett" she told me.

…

**Rickys POV**

Me and Bianca had a really good chat, Brax had a past ,but I didn't know it was this shady , My phone began to ring. I rolled my eyes and answered, "Ricky" I mumbled and i was in so much shock.

**3****rd**** person pov**

Her face paled she began to tremble, her eyes clouding over with tears.

"I'll be right there" she whispered and walked away,

"Ricky!" Bianca yelled after her but Ricky ignored her.

**Heath POV**

This was the one phone call I never thought I'd get, a phone call telling me my brother had confessed to murder, my idol ,my inspiration of a brother murdered someone in cold blood. I walked out of the house and headed to the police station, but before that I went to the cliff tops to visit someone.

Once I got to the cliff top I stood in front of the grave before me, CHARLOTTE BUCKTON engraved onto the gravestone, I knelt down.

"hey Buckton" I whispered, "I'm probly the last person you expected here but I need you to protect Brax, keep him safe, im sure that's what you're doing already but we nearly lost him a few months ago, now we're going to lose him for a stupid teenage mistake."

**Ricky POV**

I ran into the police station, I basically sprinted there , and my cheeks are probly as red as a tomato,

"Darryl Braxton"

I huffed out to Watson who nodded and opened the interview room, where I saw the man who I loved, who single handedly committed murder ,in handcuffs sweeping the imaginary dust from the table. He looked up, his face was full of remorse, I shook my head at him.

"Why?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders, "Why?" I asked again raising my voice,

"I was protecting my brothers" he whispered, a tear rolled down my cheek,

"Why now though?" I asked him and he shrugged something inside me snapped, a wave of rage flew over me. My fists slammed onto the table I exhaled deeply,

"why couldn't you tell me? "I yelled once again he shrugged ,

"YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN YOUR FATHER!" I yelled, he stood up ,I could tell I hit a nerve,

"REPEAT THAT WILL YOU!" he barked

"YOUR NO BETTER THAN YOUR FATHER!" I repeated, his breathing was deep and ragged ,his teeth clenched. His nostrils flared slightly, the clenching of his jaw evident as his teeth grind together loudly in the silence of the interview room his eye boring into me with a look that made every nerve inside me turn cold, I really regretted saying what I did, he stood up and glared at me, his face close to mine,

"if you ever, ever compare me to my father" he begun, "what ,you'll kill me" I spat out, his hands clenched into a fist,

"How am I the same as him?" he asked me, a tear was in his eye even with the anger in his tone , you could tell this was all his father, the man who single handedly ruined his life, with a punch ,with an armed robbery.

"Leaving your family behind, for a crime." I barked

"you'll be able to take care of yourself ,heath had Bianca , Casey's a big boy and Kyle will find a toy to play with," he mumbled I shook my head.

"What about!" I yelled but was interrupted by Watson,

"times up, officers are here for your transfer." "What transfer?"

I asked looking at Watson, "A court date opened up for Wednesday, Brax will spend a few nights in Roman, then on Tuesday night he'll go home ,and get ready for court on Wednesday" she ended, I nodded then walked out, "Ricky" he yelled after me, I turned to him, "leave me alone brax!" I yelled then walked out leaving him devastated, I couldn't do this on my own.

**How was that? It was short but couldn't reveal all at once, please review, give me ideas, advice and your thoughts.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of the story, lots of twists planned!**

**Bec xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

**OMG! In the morning I opened up my moderate reviews, I like reading them and there was 10 between my 3 storys, usually I get like 3 not 10!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it!**

**Anyways here is the next chapter of irreversible.**

**Bec xxx**

**(plz review)**

_I asked looking at Watson, "A court date opened up for Wednesday, Brax will spend a few nights in Roman, then on Tuesday night he'll go home ,and get ready for court on Wednesday" she ended, I nodded then walked out, "Ricky" he yelled after me, I turned to him, "leave me alone brax!" I yelled then walked out leaving him devastated, I couldn't do this on my own._

**Lets begin**

**Ricky POV**

I was walking along the beach , crying, my cheeks were tearstained and I'm pretty sure my eyes were bloodshot red. The thought of having to do this myself scared me, it scares the hell out of me…

I sat down on the soft sand that felt like 100 stabbing knifes. I let out a gut wrenching sob and began to cry even more my head in my hands as I cried, the man I loved wasn't a murderer, he was my past ,his my present but the question is will he be my future?

18 years, how do I do this,18 years is what he'll get ,maybe more for covering it up. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see the one person I didn't think I'd see.

**Casey POV**

I'm sitting on the dining table at home an orange in my hand ,I felt like squeezing it ,that's how much i wanted to let my anger out. Today has been weird, My brother told his family that he was a murderer, he killed somebody and there was only one person I could blame, then he admitted to murder.

**Heath POV**

My brother looked broken, he was broken. 19 years ago the old man messed with all our minds and I hate the fact that it put my brother where he is now. In a prison cell ,for a murder he committed 19 years ago at the age of 13 ,merely a teenager himself, I remember that day so clearly, Brax had gotten a beating from dad but I remember Brax's bloodied shirt when he got home, not that I thought of it much, he went pig shooting at a young age.

**Bianca POV**

Brax, a man I never expected, a man with so many secrets. Now I realize why he was so secretive and kept to himself , he had so many secrets that he couldn't let out. Brax was a special man that only a few people had gotten through to, Heath and Casey, not always but still did, Charlie, my dead best friend and Ricky my new best friend. I only prayed that Brax would get out of this scot free.

**Kyle POV**

What a day.. I never imagined Brax to be the type, yes he has a temper, yes his strong and yes he cares for his family lots ,but why now? When everything was going right for him he admitted to murder ,18 years. 18 years is what you get for murder but keeping it to himself even longer. I really hope he didn't get punished, because I began to look up to brax. He cared for his family, more than he did himself, he was strong and knew how to keep things from blowing over. I know understand why Casey and Heath were so crushed, they looked up to Brax as a father figure, dad wasn't their father , Brax was.

**Tamara POV**

I never expected today to end like this, Brax going to jail for murder… He was genuinely good guy, but I never knew his reputation, yes I knew he had one ,but if he had murdered someone I'd hate to see what else there was. I'm not doubting him because I really like Brax.

**Ricky POV…**

Cheryl , Cheryl was here giving me a hug, supporting when i needed it most. She sat down next to me and one question was on my mind.

"Did you know?" I asked her, she looked down, I gasped

"No ,I didn't know, I had an idea of what happened but I never asked, I wouldn't dare, never ask questions is one thing I learnt" she told me and I nodded

"you never get answers" I added and she nodded.

**Cheryl POV**

No! no this isn't happening, my baby boy isn't going to jail for murder ,he cant. If his father was alive right now I'd kill him, I know exactly what day this all happened. I hated that I was too drunk to do anything.

"he'll get through this" I told the girl who was like a daughter to me and I knew her and Darryl have a future,

"you don't know that" she told me and I nodded, she was right but I couldn't afford to think like that.

"yes I do"

**How was it? Question I'm asking a lot…**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and any ideas you have please review them or if your too shy please PM me…**

**To the guest who asked me about a sequel to always have and always will,I have thought about it but as you an tell I have my hands full with story's so once I finish a few which will be in a while I'llput a poll up and see if anyone else wants a sequel.**

**Anyways thank you and enjoy reading and don't forget to review ,it makes me wanna write an gives me ideas…**

**Bec xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**tonites home and away episode has given me inspiration to put this chapter up xxx**

** Monday…**

**Rickys POV…**

Tomorrow Brax was coming home and that meant there were 2 days until the court case, I was really nervous about the greeting he would get back in town, but most of all the family . They were shocked first by their brother saying he killed someone then by confessing for manslaughter.

"Ricky" the voice of Bianca yelled and she turned around

"Hey B"

"I thought you'd be on the surf, the waves are cracking" she inquired

"Yeah, I don't feel like surfing today." I mumbled and she nodded and sat down next to me,

"Ok, time for a one on one girly chat, something is on your mind" Bianca whispered and tapped Ricky's shoulders.

…

"Oh wow, ok, do you know?" Bianca asked an emotional Ricky, who shook her head

"What am I..I going to…to do B" she chocked out through her blabbering state

"Honey, you're not sure, so don't worry yourself" she re-ensured Ricky who once again nodded and leant into Bianca's embrace.

….

**Casey's POV…**

Heaths words kept ringing in my mind, spinning around in circles, I left and went to auto pilot to my source of comfort, Leah's house, and it held so many memories for me and Brax, mostly Brax ,

I knocked on the door and nobody answered so I knocked again, this time a reluctant Tamara answered, sighing when she saw it was me rolling her eyes

"Why aren't you replying to my texts?" I asked and she inhaled a sharp breath

"You were texting me, I didn't get any text's" she nodded, I knew she was lying because her eyes went wide and she blushed slightly.

"Yes you did" I drawled out and she eventually gave in

"I did, but I needed space" she muttered and nodded

"Is there any chance we could talk?" I asked and she opened the door wider allowing me to walk in

"Thanks"

…

**3****rd**** person POV**

Meanwhile Ricky and Bianca had begun to walk up to the Surf club to get a juice

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked

"I'm sure B" she replied but stopped when Bianca stopped walking, her mouth was agape and her eyes were widened, Ricky turned around and she gasped in shock, there were police cruisers outside of the surf club and in Angelos, they ran inside when they were stopped by an officer they hadn't seen before.

"Sorry you're not allowed in" he said in a harsh tone pushing them away when John interrupted

"Their aloud in, Darryl's girlfriend and Heaths wife" and the officer walked off letting them in,

"What happened John?" Bianca asked and John sighed

"Go look for yourself" he said and nodded to Angelos causing Ricky to blast up the stairs, she stopped at the entrance and tears sprung to her eyes.

…

**3****rd**** person POV**

"I'm worried about him Tam , what if the worst does happen?" he questioned her like he was asking himself and she shrugged her shoulders and tears sprung her eyes at the state of the man she truly loved , the man she treated so badly when he was the one who should've been there for her.

'Brax is strong, if the worst does happen , he'll get through it…" she said calmly and rubbed his back,

"its funny how his got off so many times, but now he gave himself up." Casey commented and Tamara looked at him

"I thought Brax had been inside before?" she questioned confused and Casey let out a mere chuckle

"His been charged heaps and spent nights at the station but his always got off" and Tamara nodded her head and smiled

"Case I need to tell you something"

"You need to know something"

They both blurted out at the same time, Tamara's heart was plummeting against her chest, if she was standing as a shadow you could see her heart pounding , Casey's heart was racing and his stomach began to flutter.

"You go first" Casey told Tamara who had bowed her head attempting to cover the blush spreading across her cheeks

"I can't be your friend case, I want more, so I've decided to leave town until you've recovered and then we'll se…" she began blubbering but was interrupted when Casey's lips crashed onto hers causing her to pull away

"What are you doing Case?" she asked

"I want to be with you to" he whispered and tilted his head to the left causing Tamara to do the same on the right side, she couldn't handle the temptation and flung her arms around his neck kissing him hard.

…

**POV (continued)**

She couldn't believe it, who would do this, who would do this to Brax, she scanned Angelos and a stray tear dripped from her eye rolling down her cheek.

She was shocked , someone had broken in and completely trashed the place, the walls were spray painted red printing MURDERER or ONCE A MURDERER ALWAYS A MURDERER reminding her of the day Brax opened up to her about Charlie,

**Flashback**

_Brax had been hot and Cold all day causing Ricky great confusion, Casey wouldn't tell her what was wrong but she was determined to find out._

_She walked down to the beach for a surf to see a fully clothed Brax wearing his cargos and Black shirt with the top button undone, with a bottle of bourbon._

"_Hey" she said , trying her best to lighten up the tone in her voice but she couldn't help the flatness._

"_Hi" he replied equally as bluntly, what shocked her was he tapped the space of grass next to him causing Ricky to sit next to him _

"_It's her anniversary" he told her and she nodded in confusion_

"_Who's?" she questioned_

"_Charlies" he muttered and Ricky nodded in understanding , it was all over Mangrove when the Yabbee Creek sergeant passed._

"_What happened there?" she asked and Brax's eyes filled with tars but he blinked them away causing his eyes to go bloodshot red._

"_We were seeing each other in secret, she was a police sergeant and I was a beach bum criminal who caused trouble, I really did love her" he whispered and she nodded_

"_Jake got wind of it and when I left the gang war heath planned a raid of on Jakes crop ,Jake got wind of it and ambushed them, Charlie was first on scene , the gang war escalated from there and it led to Charlie being in danger , she got shot , then kidnapped saving me an killing Hammer in the process." He was about to continue when Ricky gasped_

"_You were there?" she questioned and he nodded_

"_Hammer was dead and Jake was in jail, we were finally happy, we were moving to the city, Charlie , Rubes , Case and I were happy, Charlie was leaving her job and Ruby was going to uni while I was going to open a new restaurant. It was her last day, she left my place early so she could have a fresh uniform and have everything perfect on her last day, me, Case and Ruby came home to find Charlie lying on the living room floor in a pool of her own blood not breathing, Ruby had to close her life support" he ended and let out a soft sob causing Ricky to engulf him in her arms as much as she could_

"_Now you're my Present but what about my future?" he questioned looking up at her and she nodded a smile spread across her face_

"_I'll be here forever" she mumbled and kissed him_

**End of flashback**

None of it was Brax's fault, it was Jake pirovic's. she walked up to a table to see a not written in magazine letters

_Your no better than Jake Pirovic_

Causing Ricky to let out a sob, she turned around when she heard a sniff

"His nothing like Pirovic" Bianca whispered and Ricky nodded letting Bianca comfort her with a hug as she cried

**I wanted to explore the strength between Brax and Ricky etc. him telling her about Charlie, I also wanted to bring Tamara and Casey together like last nights episode since this isn't a just Ricky and brax story...**

**The twist will be revealed soon, thank you to everyone who's reviewing the story, it makes my day reading them...**

**(Please review) and enjoy reading...**

**bec xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**3****rd**** person**

"How are you feeling about everything?" Bianca asked Ricky

"I have no idea…. I'm nervous , sad ,angry and lonely all at the same time…" she answered "It's my last night with him Bi , How do I tell him about Angelos , How do I tell him about" she hesitated, "Yer?" she ended and Bianca nodded

"You should ,its better than visiting one day and springing it on him, it could be an advantage for a good behavior bond or community service maybe even periodic detention if your lucky" Bianca informed Ricky who's eyes glazed over

"Bi he can get 18 years" she let out a soft cry and Bianca walked over to her and pulled her into her arms , "I can't be without him" she sobbed

…

"Thanks for springing that on me brother" Heath started the conversation sarcastically and Brax shrugged his shoulders

"Ricky's beside her self, Casey's devastated, Kyle shed a few tears and even had a one night stand , Tamara and Bianca are still shell shocked , heck even mums turning up tomorrow.." he yelled at Brax who didn't flinch

"Are you listening to me you gnome?" Heath yelled and Brax turned around looking into Heaths chocolate brown eyes

"Yes I am , Just thinking your thoughts?" Brax asked and Heath didn't answer

"Heath be honest with me" Brax yelled and heath pulled over to the side of the road

"You want me to be honest! , OK I"LL BE HONEST!" Heath yelled "you could go to jail for 18 years, your throwing your life away over a dog like Johnny Barrett , your leaving Ricky , who may I add is the best thing that happened to you since buckton" Heath yelled but then spoke calmer when Brax shot him a warning look, "Mate we're going to fall apart without you" Heath whispered and Brax nodded then Heath added on

"Just think, what would Buckton say?" Heath asked and Brax's eyes glazed over at the thought of what his former lover was thinking right now , he should've stayed with her when he had the chance.

…

Heath threw the keys onto the table and walked in , Brax in tow,

"We're home" Heath yelled, Bianca and Ricky walked into the lounge

"I never thought I'd actually miss you and all your bossing" Bianca hugged Brax who chuckled at her words, she pulled out of the embrace, Ricky and Brax's eyes locked and tears sprang to both eyes, she ran into Brax's arms and jumped causing brax to catch her, her legs wrapped around his waist and she sobbed, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck and Brax did the same , she placed her feet on the ground and Brax wiped the tearstains off her face.

"I've, missed you" she whispered and kissed his lips,

"I missed you more" Brax mumbled into the kiss ,

"Arhh , im going to the bathroom this is getting sickly" Heath gagged and walked down to the corridor, a few second after hearing the door slam they heard it open and he walked in a pregnancy test in hand.

" Bi I'd be worried if that was heaths" Brax piped up grinning

"Who's pregnant?" Heath asked , Bianca just stared at the test and Ricky lost all colour in her face, she walked over to heath and took the test from his hand , she examined it hoping that the result would change but it didn't

_Pregnant 8+ weeks_

Tears formed in her eyes , she wanted kids with Brax but why now , the father of her child was facing manslaughter charges and could be going to jail for the next 18 years, she wasn't blinking and for a second she had to remind herself to Breath, Brax and heath were in completely utter shock

"Ric… Ricky… is…. Is that?" Brax stuttered in shock , the tears formed in Ricky's eyes he didn't need to continue, His life really was complicated ,his eyes were wide and he'd heart was racing , was this really happening?

"We'll leave you guys to it" Heath said and he and Bianca walked into the flat.

"This is all your fault!" Ricky yelled and Brax looked gobsmaked,

"How is this my fault?" he questioned raising his voice causing Ricky to significantly raise her voice

"Well I can't get pregnant by myself can i?" she questioned

"IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO!" Brax yelled back reciting a saying he'd told heath many times

"SHUT UP! IF YOU HADNT HAVE CONFESSED,I WOULDN'T BE ALONE AND PREGNANT WHILE YOU LIVE YOUR GUILT IN JAIL GETTING BEATEN UP EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY WHILE I TAKE CARE OF **OUR** CHILD WITHOUT **YOU**!" she screamed , emphasizing the words our and you , fury was etched onto her face, tears were in her eyes and her voice was cracking , she pinched the bridge of her nose an placed each of her arms on her waist flinging the test at Brax.

"Your leaving me to bring up our child" she whispered, her voice cracking to a high pitch. Brax was now fighting his own battle to keep composed as the consequences of his actions began to weigh out , his the leader of their family , everyone relied on him ,now his girlfriend was having his baby while he was going to jail. She looked at him with pain stricken eyes and her emotions began to get the better of her , her words seeping with vulnerability and scaredness , she was scared because she didn't have Brax by her side. Brax moved forward, his arms encapsulating her body in his warmth and she cried, his heart was breaking for her every cry making the hole in his heart bigger than the cry before, he kissed her hairline, this was what he was going to miss , he took in her coconut and vanilla scent, her arms held onto him tightly like her life defended on it. He rocked them backwards and forwards slightly in their embrace , his own eyes clenched shut as he tried to conceal his tears.

After several minutes of silence Brax's grip failed to fall on her and Ricky was gripping onto Brax ever so tightly. Brax's arms wrapped tighter around Ricky as a way to push back his own tears. She leant out of the embrace and looked into Brax's melancholy green eyes. He didn't need to say anything , and he didn't need to , one look into his eyes and she could see the remorse in his eyes.

Brax dipped his head down to her level before brushing his lips past hers, He stilled an waited for her to pull back she didn't, she put her timid hand behind his neck and pulled him closer to her placing a soft kiss on his lips leaving him wanting more, Brax's lips crashed onto Ricky's , she moaned at the feeling she longed for, Brax's hands caressed her waist and her she began to tug at his shirt, they both pulled away and she looked into his eyes.

"I hate you so much Darryl Braxton" she let out a shaky breath and a smile that made her heart melt spread across Brax's face,

"I hate you too Erica Sharpe" Brax whispered causing Ricky to pout

"And why's that?" she asked

"Coz you're so bloody perfect" he whispered breathlessly and kissed her ,this time the kiss was full of desire and hunger , she eased herself into him an her hands gripped onto him , she felt so weak when she was pressed against his body, his hart was plummeting against his chest as her hands were palmed against his torso .

…

"Do you think their sorting everything out?" Bianca asked heath

"I have no idea babe?" he whispered,

"I hope he doesn't go away" Heath whispered an cupped her face

"me too" she whispered and Heath placed a soft kiss on her lips ,pulling back she smiled and placed a passionate kiss on his lips , they fell back onto the bed wanting to escape the pain they're both in, the vulnerability.

…

They stumbled down the corridor , both were hungry for each other , they want to escape and forget that they had a time limit, a time that could not be retrieved.

Brax pushed Ricky against the door, James Bond style and kissed her hard fiddling with the door, Pin's and needles ricocheted through her body at the touch.

"I need you now" she gasped

"Let me get the door open" he mumbled into the kiss, out of surprise the door flung open and thy stumbled in , Brax slammed the door shut with his foot as he tried to get Ricky to walk backwards.

"I suck at this" she whispered and he shrugged , once the back of her knees touched the bed he lightly pushed her onto the bed and she let out a giggle as they enjoyed there last night together.

….

They paddled out to the line up , the cold water lapped against their cold bodies sending shivers own their spines. Brax looked at the rising sun , oranges, pinks and purples were painted onto the sky , the sun burning into the Braxton brothers backs, Brax caught the first wave and the first thought in his mind was , _why did I do that?_ He was leaving everything behind for a jail cell for a piece of scum.

"I'm going to miss this" Brax whispered loudly, the brothers heard and heath spoke

"it could be your last, enjoy it" he informed Brax who nodded

"I know"

….

Once they got to the court house Brax was greeted by someone he last expected , Ruby was standing with Morag in a black skirt an white chiffon shirt. She ran up to brax and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around her , a few tears ran down both their faces. Bianca and Ricky smiled at the embrace,

"What have you one dad?" she blurted out than clamped her hand over her mouth

"Sorry , that came out" the muttered and looked down avoiding a smiling Brax ,though abit of him saddened knowing that he could miss out on all this with his own child.

"You can call me dad if you want" Brax whispered and lifted her chin up, "I love you like a daughter" he added with a smile and a smile spread across her face

"really?" she asked and he nodded

"I love you dad" she hugged him then pulled out

"Hey Heath" she said and he nodded

"Hay piglet" he whispered into her ear and she giggled

"Miss Scott, thank you for letting me know" she said awkwardly, "Im sorry for your lost" she added and Bianca nodded then wrapped her arms around Ruby

'I've missed you Rubes" Bianca mumbled, there was a gasp behind her so ruby turned around

"RUBY" casey gasped,

"it's me" she whispered and kissed his cheek,

"I've missed you,"

"I've missed you to" he whispered

…

"Before sentencing I would like to ask for any objections?" the judge asked and Ricky stood up

"I do" she spoke and the whole court room went silent as everyone looked at Ricky,

"Ricky what are you doing?" Casey hissed

"Go on" the judge encouraged

"I'm pregnant" she spoke swallowing the lump in her throat, Casey, Kyle, Ruby, Tamara and Cheryl looked at Ricky In shock.

"Mr. Braxton is there truth to these allegations?" the judge asked and Brax nodded,

"Do you have proof?" she asked Ricky who nodded, she took the envelope out of her hand that contained the test

"8 weeks, the tests in there" she told them and the officer gave it to the judge who nodded

'Darryl Braxton it is the decision of myself and the court to sentence you to 17 years imprisonment with a non-parole period of 13 years." She ended, Tamara covered her mouth with her hand, Ricky's composure crumbled and she let out a sob, Bianca and Cheryl's eyes widened, Heath let a tear roll down his cheek, Kyle and Casey's eyes went Blood shot red, Ruby knew all to well the shock Brax was probly feeling hearing the sentence he was given

The officers handcuffed Brax , Ricky ran out of the court following Brax, tears streamed down her cheeks,

"BRAX!" she yelled and ran down the corridor , heath followed her down, Brax used all his strength to turn around, a stray tear rolled down his cheek,

"I love you" he yelled

'I love you to" she yelled back, she began to run forward but Heath took Ricky in his arms as she thrushed , trying to get out she broke down crying , collapsing in Heaths arms she sobbed.

**I wanted a different ending than adding Josh and Andi, I couldn't resist adding Ruby and her calling Brax dad,my keyboard began playing up during the Beach scene so that's why the court and Ruby were rushed...**

**I always dreamt Ruby's last words to Brax would be 'I love you daddy' I know im delusional (don't judge me)**

**hope you's enjoyed that chapter, please tell me what you want in this story, I couldn't check my reviews to see what you guys wanted in this chapter because my internet played up...**

**please review and thank you for reading**

**BEC xxxx**

**(to my aussie readers , who going to win th x factor?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating on Monday , I have had exams and loads of homework so yeah , here is a i think long chapter xxx enjoy**

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Hey Irene" Heath said as he walked into the Diner

"Hey love, your usual?" she replied and Heath nodded

"Yeah Thanks Irene, have you seen Bianca today?" he asked and Irene shook her head

"Sorry Love , actually…. I spoke to soon" she replied and concentrated on making Heaths lunch , Heath turned around and his mouth imeadiantly dropped to the ground , His old teacher was walking into the Diner with his wife

"Heath Braxton" she drooled in a taunting tone causing Bianca to look in between them in concern

"Sni..Miss Montgomery" he nodded still shocked

"A sight I less expected, this town is just full of unpleasant surprises" her voice dripped with sarcasm , Irene put Heaths coffee down on the front counter and Heath took it began to walk away

"Run away, run away like you always have" she spoke tauntingly causing Heath to come to a standstill , his hand clenched into a fist and he turned around,

"More like you who walked away" he nodded and walked away causing her to shake her head and turn to a shocked looking Bianca

"You had no right to speak to him like that" Bianca scolded and Jade chuckled

"Why are you protecting a lost cause like him, his a whole lot of trouble" she chuckled and Bianca glared into her

"His my husband and I'd appreciate you not talking to him like that" Bianca stated and walked off to a table leaving a stunned Jade following her.

….

"Where's the fire?" Ricky exclaimed clutching her arm because heath threw the keys at her arm,

"I HATE HER!" he exclaimed and Ricky nodded confused

"Who?" she asked confused

"Sniper!" he exclaimed and Ricky burst into laughter ,

"Sniper, you sure heath what'd she be doing in town? Wait your serious" she concluded and her eyes widened, Miss Montgomery wasn't someone she wanted to bump into.

"Yes , she's mangroves principle and because B accepted mangrove river High Sniper will be in town" he waved his arms in the air and slumped onto the couch, Ricky followed him and also slumped onto the couch,

"Shit.." Ricky muttered and Heath nodded

"One word for it" he agreed

…

"Casey, you know I don't like the beach!" Tamara exclaimed as she stumbled on the sand as Casey lead her somewhere blindfolded.

"Tough , your my girlfriend so you gotta do this for me" he stated and she huffed

"Can I open my eyes now?" she winged and he nodded ,not that she could see

"You're here and open" he whispered and took the blindfold off her, her eyes adjusted to the light and then her eyes widened ,

"I'm going to watch you surf?" she questioned and he shook his head, "I'm going to give you advice?" she questioned and casey laughed

"Why would you be giving me advice?" he questioned and pulled her close, "I'm going to teach you how to surf" he stated and her eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head

"No way , im not going on that flimsy piece of wood" she shook her head and casey nudged her in the ribs and gave her his best puppy dog eyes causing her to shake her head,

"You make it hard to resist" she commented and took her top off revealing her lime green bikinis, Casey was staring at her, his mouth agape and his eyes drooped

"You look like a dog staring at a bone" she commented laughing.

…

Not too far down Ricky was sitting on the beach , alone with her camera , tears running down her face, she flicked through her photos and she then landed on one of her favorites, It was on the Pier and she was wearing a white shirt and shorts ,while brax was wearing his red and navy check shirt, it was night time and the lanterns and fairy lights, the moon was high in the sky and the stars in the background were smiling , Their faces full of lust and love , happiness, something she longed for and wanted so badly. She smiled as she remembered his feeling ,his touch ,his smell ,his voice , everything… the moments they argued, the moments they laughed and the moments they loved were etched into her mind, they invaded her sleep and during the day her mind was consumed with thoughts of Brax in jail that she'd try hard to escape. Next was a photo she'd taken many years ago , It was when she'd got suspended from Mangrove River and she didn't want to face Adam so she'd called Brax and they hung out near the river and took heaps of photos.

Brax was wearing his Black and white checkered hoody with a pair of shorts while Ricky was wearing her mangrove river school dress with her hair in two pigtails and a pair of nerd glasses, Their faces were pressed together and they had blinding smiles on their faces.

She flicked through more photos, letting more tears roll down her cheeks.

…

The sky was a navy blue; the stars were twinkling and the moon, ancient rocks firmly embedded into the shattered glass of the frosted ground. The full moon sent out a cold breath of light that deceived everyone, seeming to illuminate, but tricking eyes with out sized shapes that blended with the emotionless shadows dancing along the horizon. Not one cloud was in sight, the clear sky making the town look like heaven but this town was deceiving, it had its fair share of dramas and troubles, but it definitely wasn't prepared for the coming weeks. Evil lurked in the shadows chuckling at what they'd just done.

…

Ricky ran up the stairs of Angelos, a place with many memories good and bad. She then walked up to the bar and took the key to the office , once she found it she fumbled with the lock opening it she found a package on the desk. She walked over to the desk and examined the box not sure if she should open it.

_Erica Sharpe/ Darryl Braxton_

_Fragile and please open… Enjoy_

To Ricky the boxes message seems sinister and dangerous, it said to open it so she did and when she did she imeadiantly regretted it, her eyes widened as she took the Police shirt out of the box and she ran her hands over the red food dye spilled over it.. a notes pinned onto the shirt said, YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING YET and when she looked in the box she gasped and her eyes widened , A bomb was strapped to the bottom of the box with 10 minutes left to go….

**again i'm so sorry for leaving it there, the idea of the shirt came in when I started writing this chapter but then I watched the new home and away promo and then bam an idea popped into my head. My update day for this story is usually a Monday / tues and for blinded by the doubt thurs/fri , that's all I think... hope you enjoyed that chapter, I wasn't to happy with it.**

**SPOILERS**

_**will anyone find Ricky before its to late?**_

_**Will she be able to escape **_

_**Who is after the Braxton's , and is it just the Braxton's their targeting?**_

_**Most importantly will Ricky and the Baby survive?**_

**anyways hope you enjoyed, the new promo is called ( you never know when it will the last time you'll say I love you) or something like that and its put up by IRISHGREYSFAN.. while im at it if you want any photos of the cast in London go to GETTYIMAGES and search home and away in london**

**Thank you **

**Bec xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**this is a very short chapter but I wanted to end it on a cliffy, please review if your reading this story ,I only got 2 reviews and I don't know if you guys are still enjoying the story...**

**to guest, I totally forgot she was pregnant , I fixed it up when I read your review xxx**

**...**

**To Ricky the boxes message seems sinister and dangerous, it said to open it so she did and when she did she imeadiantly regretted it, her eyes widened as she took the Police shirt out of the box and she ran her hands over the red food dye spilled over it.. a notes pinned onto the shirt said, YOU'VE SEEN NOTHING YET and when she looked in the box she gasped and her eyes widened , A bomb was strapped to the bottom of the box with 10 minutes left to go….**

…

Her hand imeadiantly went to her stomach , protecting her baby was her first intention. She turned around and quickly looked at the door contemplating a way to escape , but in her moment of shock she had failed to realize the door locked on her and she was stuck in this office with her phone outside, whoever planted this bomb was waiting for her in the restaurant…

Ricky's eyes glazed over and a feeling sat and the bottom of her stomach, she couldn't escape and even if she did things would just get worse. She did the only thing she could and screamed , but it was likely nobody would hear her because it was after hours and the surf club was closed. She had no idea what to do , what to think and how to react…

…

"Hey Heath?" Bianca questioned , packing her school stuff for the next day while heath was eating a sandwich

"Yes Bi" he answered and she shook her head

"Do you know where Ricky is?" she asked and he shook her head

"She said she was at Angelos ,but that was ages ago" he answered diverting his eyes back to what he was watching , Bianca didn't pay much attention until she saw a single tear roll down his cheek , she bit her lip and cocked her head to the side only to see Heath now crying while watching the notebook.

"Bianca go away" he winged clearly realizing she was watching him, she shook her head knowing she had been caught out.

"Why, you don't want me knowing you're a softie" she drawled out but then another tear rolled down Heath's cheek, she stifled a laugh knowing she had to leave before she can never look her husband in the eye again.

"I'm going to go to Angelos and see Ricky" she commented and ran out of the house going straight to Angelo's laughing so hard she had to walk some of the way ,completely oblivious to the what she was going to walk into.

…

By now there was 6 minutes left on the bomb and Ricky was hysterical, her throat was red raw and she couldn't yell or scream anymore, nobody was going to find her.

"HELP!" she sobbed , "somebody help me" she sobbed bringing her hands to her face and burying her face in her knees,

Was her baby Okay? Would she see Brax again? Who did this ? what did they want? Was she going to die? How would Brax deal with it? Would she ever see those emerald eyes staring her in the face or that gorgeous grin with those amazing dimples? The things going through Rickys head couldn't stop , in 5 minutes her life could possibly be over, but she couldn't give up so she began to scream, praying someone could hear her.

…

Bianca was walking around the surf club towards the doors when she heard a high pitched scream and then a sob, She instantly recognized the voice as Rickys, why was she screaming for help and why was she crying?

She instantly ran up the stairs but was confused as Ricky wasn't there until she noticed the office door was closed, Bianca imeadiantly ran to the office door and opened it shocked at the sight , she ran up to Ricky and engulfed her in a hug.

…

1minute was all she had left, she began to shake an look for a place to hide but nowhere was safe, she was going to die, Ricky jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her and she noticed them as Bianca's who was yet to notice the bomb.

_50, 49,48, 47, 46 , 45, 44, 43 , 42, 41, 40 , 39,38_

Ricky was to grateful that Bianca found her she failed to remind her there was a bomb sitting right next to them about to blow,

"Bi , we gotta go!" Ricky screamed and Bianca looked bewildered until in the silence she heard the beeps coming from the bomb and a longer beep meaning they had 15 seconds , both girls eyes widened and they ran, as fast as they possibly could,

_10 , 9 , 8 , 7 ,6 , 5 , 4_

The girls heard the last 3 beeps and Ricky let out an ear piercing scream as a warm breeze blew through the surf club followed by a large blow ,throwing both girls onto the floor with a thud holding hands they both got knocked out not knowing if they were ever going to make it home.

**what do you all think? anyways , it was also short coz I'm watching derby day xxx**

**I literally cried more when Ricky broke down than when Brax got arrested and that's a lot more, did anyone else cry and who's loving Dami's new single and katy perrys new songs ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**

The_ girls heard the last 3 beeps and Ricky let out an ear piercing scream as a warm breeze blew through the surf club followed by a large blow ,throwing both girls onto the floor with a thud holding hands they both got knocked out not knowing if they were ever going to make it home._

…

Meanwhile Heath had gone to the diner to get cake for Bianca when she got home.

"Hey Irene , can I get Bianca's favorite Coffee cake" Heath asked Irene

"Sure Heath, it's on the house" she told him but Heath shook his head

"No way, Irene how much?" he asked her but before Irene could refuse they heard a large bang causing everyone to turn their heads .

"What on earth was that?" Irene gasped

It had come from the Surf Club. Heaths eyes widened and he sprinted out of the Diner heading straight to the Surf Club.

…

Back at Angelos Bianca groaned and rolled over coughing and blinking trying to sit up but the ringing in his ears forced her down, she lifted her hand to her head and realized she had blood pouring out of her head. At that moment Bianca remembered she wasn't alone , she turned to see if Ricky was okay and a wave of relief came over her when she saw Ricky next to her. She looked up at the thick black smoke praying that Ricky and the baby would be okay. But Ricky was still as a rock , Bianca look at her examining for any movement but there was nothing, she imeadiantly placed two finger's on her neck and let out a sigh of relief , she had a light pulse, they needed to get out , but the door was locked and soon they would choke on the smoke. In the distance she heard sirens and they were getting closer. She didn't know how she found the strength but she let out a scream hoping they knew that they were in there.

….

"BIANCA!" Heath yelled as he approached The Surf Club, a thick smoke harboring in the air . He ran up to Watson and his worries only increased when he saw the building beginning to burn , flames surrounding.

"IS ANYONE DOING OR ARE YOU LOT LETTING THEM DIE?" Heath yelled in her face, but Watson expected no more from Heath Braxton

"Heath, we cant go in until we have the okay to go in" she replied as calmly as possible , knowing that the family would fall apart without the girls and Brax.

"Cant you see its going to collapse " he pointed at the building that had raging flames coming out of broken windows reaching the sky, Once again they declined , Heath watched on as his wife ,his true love, his niece or nephew and the women he thought of as a sister waste away. He felt helpless ,he couldn't do anything. Heath couldn't handle it , he couldn't handle seeing his family die so he did what he did and ran towards the building despite the polices protests. But he should've done this earlier because in front of his eyes the building collapsed in a heap, rubble , dirt, dust and smoke erupted into the air and this was it. He'd most likely lost his family.

…

Tamara , Kyle and Casey were in the house watching the news and before they flicked the channel something caught their eye

_BREAKING NEWS : SUMMER BAY SURF CLUB HIT BY A BOMB – 2 SUSPECTED STUCK IN THE BUILDING_

At this the three looked at each other and they raced out, not taking the car they ran, to the restaurant, John and jett were also following.

By the time they got to the surf club most of Summer Bay had gathered around the Surf club mourning the two women in town that meant something to them but also a landmark in town.

Casey , Kyle and Tamara imeadiantly spotted Heath sitting on the grass staring at the building, tears running down his face and that caused shivers to run down their spines realizing what this meant.

…

Forensics were with the ambulance trying to find the girls who were trapped inside the building while the small town was watching The Braxtons fall apart , mourning Ricky and Bianca.

All their heads snapped up when they heard yelling from the back way of the Surf club and 2 stretchers being raced down. Heath stood up and ran behind following the Paramedics, tears springing to his eyes at the state of the girls.

They were both covered in rubble and smoke, but from what they could see Bianca had a dash on her head and a few cuts and bruises, she had an oxygen mask on her face and she was unconscious.

Ricky had a few cuts and Bruises and nothing major , she had an oxygen mask on aswell.

….

By now everyone was sitting in the waiting room, Heath, casey , Kyle , Tamara , Irene and Cheryl sat and waited praying that the girls would be okay. Nate walked down the corridor a gloomy look on his face. The family stood up and looked at him pleadingly.

"You might want to sit down" he informed them and they sat down.

"Whats..going on ..there okay , Right?" heath blurted out a few words , he needed his big brother now more than ever

"Their both okay, Both girls were taken to theatre, Bianca had some internal bleeding around the stomach area and Erica had bleeding in between the brain an skull" he informed them and thy nodded swallowing what was told

"The baby" Heath questioned

"Look I have to be honest, it's extremely unlikely the baby survived , but could be lucky as Erica suffered no injurys to the stomach"

"Can we see them?" Casey asked and Nate nodded

"Room 19"

Kyle didn't go in yet ,he called the jail to let them know what was going on

…

Brax couldn't get to sleep, not because he was uncomfortable in the cell , he had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was happening , the last time he had this feeling his life had been turned upside down and he lost the women he loved.

His cell door opened and he looked up to see the officer in charge of visits had come in.

"Mr Braxton, One of your brothers told us to give this to you" he informed Brax and he took it , the officer nodded and locked the door of the cell. Brax leant over and turned on his lamp, scanning over the sheet his eyes widened and tears sprung to his eyes. There was no way he would get sleep at night.

….

Bianca had woken up late at night causing heath to feel abit better but he was also worried about Ricky. Now it was 7am when they turned around to see Ricky stirring.

"Wakey Wakey" heath cooed over her as she began to slowly open her eyes

"Geez, why do I need to see you when I wake up" she smiled

"What are you talking about" Heath questioned jokingly , Rickys smile subsided and Heath knew exactly why

"My baby" she whispered , "is he okay" she questioned pleadingly

"They don't know, they were going to do an ultrasound when you woke up.

….

**2 hours later**

Nate walked into Room 19 with a nurse and ultrasound machine, Though Ricky hadn't noticed because she was to busy fiddling

"Ricky" he whispered shaking her shoulder causing her to look up

"We're going to do an ultrasound" he told her and she nodded

"This maybe abit cold" he told her and he wasn't joking , she shuddered at the contact then looked up at the screen

Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked at the screen, her baby looked like a small peanut

"That's my baby" she whispered , two stray tears running down her cheek

"We're looking for a heartbeat" he told her and she nodded praying that in 7months time she could hold her baby.

**so sorry for the time jumps but I wanted to end the chapter with the ultrasound and I have to go somewhere :(**

**I actually struggled to breath in that chapter ,i felt like I was Ricky and Bianca...**

**sorry for the bad editing and please review!**

**BECCA xxx**


End file.
